Stella
Stella 'is a XSY fanloid that was presented in January 2015 as a "new VOCALOID" by PLTech. Design Kemohomogeko was the artist who created Stella's design. Likewise, Haneoka created the box art concept. However, they knew nothing about the voicebanks and their illegitimacy. *'Hair Color: blonde at the top and almost black at the bottom *'Eye Color: hazel (at one fanart her left eye is sky-blue)' *'Earphones: peach with brown rim' *'Item: black spheres (?)' Biography From Planty's tumblr: "STELLA is a “Virtual Idol”, similar to the Meaw project by Starchild announced some years ago. STELLA is modeled after common synthesis architecture, however she has no connection to any existing synthetic characters, VOCALOID or otherwise. The point of STELLA is that of artistic freedom. An album will be released that utilizes Stella’s voice, and all proceeds from this album will go to the Americans for the Arts Foundation to help support artistic programs (such as Art Theory and Music), in the United States. STELLA was created by me, Planty, along with a team of Western Vocaloid producers (such as Giraffe, Heart Breaker, and Nageko). The album in question will feature music from Western Vocaloid producers, although a release date for the album is not known yet. STELLA will never be made available for a public release, because she was created to support a charity. Releasing her publicly would significantly affect our ability to raise money for Americans for the Arts. STELLA’s voice actress wishes not to be known. The only language STELLA can sing in is Japanese. STELLA’s backstory is vague on purpose. She fell from a star, and she only wants to sing. Why did she fall? Where is she from? These are all things for you to decide." Voice configuration * Genre: Electro * Tempo: 70-170 BPM * Octaves: C3-C5 Planty planned 4 types of voicebank for her: * Core (Original) * Moon (Soft) * Sun (Power) * Experimental whisper According to Planty, Stella's Core voicebank was made via XSY with Kokone and Rana. Stella's Sun voicebank was made via XSY with Merli and MEIKO(?). He has not yet given details on the Moon voicebank, but it was made with VIBE, bplats and unknown utau. Notable media Virtual Idol STELLA 'Twilight Teardrops' AtH VX15 - History of the Vocaloids EXTRA - Stella Virtual Idol Who Is STELLA Planty P Update 2 Goodbye To STELLA Relationships extended There are two character, created by Planty: Relle and Jewel. From Planty's tumblr: "So all of my Youtube videos are private for now and all of my projects (Stella, Relle, and Jewel) are no longer being headed by me. As for Relle and Jewel, they’ve been passed to Giraffe, my good friend." Gallery Stellasconceptart.jpg|Stella's concept Stellasconceptart2.jpg|Stella's concept Stellasconceptart3.jpg|Stella's concept Stellasbox.jpg|Stella's box Stellasboxart.jpg|Stella's boxart PlantyaboutStellasvoice.png|Planty about Stella's Core and Sun voicebanks PlantyaboutStellasvoice2.png|Planty about Slella's Moon voicebank ProjectJewelmodel.png|Jewel's model ProjectJewelchibi.png|Jewel Relle RED Fullbody.png|Relle External links * Planty's Apology * Exposure of Planty on VocaloidOtaku (no longer available) * Magicalgiraffey's letter (no longer available) * Project Jewel (no longer available) * Project Jewel model (no longer available) * Unofficial ask Stella blog (no longer active) Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Voiced